XBones
by Hayatotakumi
Summary: Mulder y Scully viajan 12 años en el futuro para terminar en el Jeffersonian... MSR y B/B


Aquí está el crossover… no sé qué tal quedó y todavía no decido la trama pero a ver qué se me ocurre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A ver… está oscuro, húmedo, y apesta a rayos… sí, nada fuera de lo común, lo único es que no recuerdo cómo fui a parar aquí. Algo se mueve un poco más allá, como sea un mutante o algo…

-¿Mulder?- ¡Scully! Ella debe ponerle racionalidad a todo esto.

-aquí estoy- le digo tratando de moverme, ella se acerca hasta quedar prácticamente sobre mi y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿dónde estamos?- genial, si ella no sabe estamos perdidos. Comienzo a golpear las paredes de la caja donde estamos metidos.

-al parecer en una especie de contenedor de metal de unos 3 metros de ancho por uno de alto- le digo y, aunque no la veo sé que tendrá la ceja alzada como siempre.

-y ¿qué hacemos aquí?- me pregunta… cómo si yo lo supiera.

-no lo sé- vuelvo a golpear la pared- lo último que recuerdo es estar en la carretera contigo.

-yo igual-es inútil no puedo romper esto- cuando dejo de golpear se oye algo afuera, como murmullos.

-¿_hay alguien ahí?- _pregunta una voz de mujer.

-¡eh! ¡Sáquenos de aquí!- grito.

-_¿qué sucede?-_pregunta otra voz, al parecer de un hombre.

-_hay una persona atrapada en la caja, necesito que los saques Hodgins-_ vuelve a decir la mujer.

-he Scully- le digo un poco más bajo- ¿y si son extraterrestres?- lo sé… este lugar debe haber freído lo que me quedaba de cerebro. La ceja de Scully debe llegar hasta su cabello en este momento.

-Mulder, ¿te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza?- estoy a punto de responder cuando un sonido muy fuerte me interrumpe, es una moto-sierra que corta el lado contrario de la caja donde estamos. Aprieto a Scully contra mí para evitar que la alcance la sierra. Por fin se nos abre una abertura en la pared y alguien se asoma. No puedo decir que no estoy decepcionado por que no sea un hombrecillo gris pero por lo menos podremos salir de aquí.

-hey, vamos salgan- nos dice el hombre pelirrojo, al salir nos deslumbra la luz y tardamos un poco en poder ver lo que nos rodea- ¿cómo es que terminaron ahí?- cuando logramos ver estamos en una especie de laboratorio, miro a Scully, ella me mira, sé lo que está pensando, y luego al mismo tiempo sacamos las nueve milímetros y apuntamos a los 'científicos'- woo calmados…-nos dice el pelirrojo alzando las manos a la altura de su pecho. Otras dos doctoras están atrás de la caja.

-¿para quién trabajan?- les grito sin dejar de apuntar, ellos solo se miran entre sí confundidos-¿qué es este lugar?- insisto al ver que no me responden.

-Mulder alguien entra- me dice Scully, yo me giro y veo a un hombre alto y de traje entrar por unas puertas de vidrio, me giro y le apunto a él mientras Scully sigue apuntando a los científicos. El saca su arma y me apunta.

-¡hey! ¡FBI baje el arma!-dice y me enseña una placa. Un momento… nosotros somos el FBI

-tú no eres del FBI nunca te he visto- le digo confundido y luego saco mi placa. El guarda su arma y yo hago lo mismo.

Scully me mira sin comprender pero hace lo mismo. Los científicos salen y se acercan.

-estamos en el mismo equipo amigo- nos dice el pelirrojo.

-este es el instituto Jeffersonian- dice la otra mujer, alta de pelo castaño y ojos muy azules.

- Seeley ¿podrías explicarnos qué hacen dos de los tuyos en un contenedor de metal?- dice una mujer no tan alta como la anterior. El 'Agente' la ignora y se dirige a nosotros.

-soy el agente especial Seeley Booth- nos dice tendiéndonos la mano, aún con desconfianza se la damos.

-somos los agentes Fox Mulder y Dana Scully- le digo.

-sus placas están vencidas…- nos dice, yo lo miro confundido y saco mi placa, Scully hace lo mismo.

-están actualizadas este año, ¿lo ve?- le digo mostrándole la placa más de cerca

-¡pero si son del año 2000!- nos dice.

-espera…- dice el científico pelirrojo y se acerca mí tratando de verme mejor o algo así- eres ¿Mulder? ¿Fox Mulder?-yo asiento confundido- ¡son los agentes que investigaban fenómenos para normales! Desaparecieron hace 12 años.

-¿doce años?- yo sigo sin entender nada… y volteo a ver a Scully en busca de una explicación.

-¿qué año es este?- pregunta también confundida.

-2012- responden todos.

-dime que no es cierto, Mulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jajajaja imaginen la cara de Scully XD


End file.
